


Primal Magic

by LunasWufei



Series: Snippets and Fix-Its [63]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, World of Warcraft
Genre: Gen, Possible offensive material, not meant to offend those who practice shamanism, taking the games version for my fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:13:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21906523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunasWufei/pseuds/LunasWufei
Summary: Disclaimer: I own nothing that might resemble any form of copyrighted material in these words.A little something different, I hope. Inspiration, of course, came out of nothing in particular. As always, liberties are taken heavily. I am using the Shamanism from World Of Warcraft, and have no basis of anything those whom might practice RL Shamanism. I’m being self indulgent here, because I feel like it. Enjoy if you can.
Series: Snippets and Fix-Its [63]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1556170
Kudos: 66





	Primal Magic

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing that might resemble any form of copyrighted material in these words. 
> 
> A little something different, I hope. Inspiration, of course, came out of nothing in particular. As always, liberties are taken heavily. I am using the Shamanism from World Of Warcraft, and have no basis of anything those whom might practice RL Shamanism. I’m being self indulgent here, because I feel like it. Enjoy if you can.

  
  


Hermione Granger, soon (As in tomorrow) to be sixteen year old witch, paced back and forth in the common room of Gryffindor tower. Her pacing was near frantic, and as Harry read the book she had open on the table, she thought furiously. Her lower lip was gently being nibbled on, and she was just… oh she was a bundle of nerves. 

“Relax, Hermione, everything’ll be fine.” Ron said, nibbling on a chocolate frog. 

“You don’t know that, Ronald!” Hermione hissed, stopping and then going back to her pacing. “What… what if the board wants to kick me out if its not a magical inheritance?” She hissed, glaring softly. 

“They can’t.” Harry said, after reading a bit more, and when Hermione looked at him he cleared his throat and read. 

“Paragraph sixteen, subsection B: ‘ _ Any and all inheritances, be they creature or magical, occur on the sixteenth birthday. If said individual has already started the school year when the inheritance occurs, they cannot, under any circumstances, be removed from the school. This is enforced through magic, and any whom interfere, will be dealt with accordingly through magic. If it is an O.W.L. year for said individual, once at least one O.W.L. is completed, they cannot, for any reason save normal expulsion purposes, be removed from the school, again, enforced by magic itself.”  _ Harry said, having read it with no breaks, lest Hermione go nuts with worry. 

  
  


“See. Everything’ll be fine. Gotta listen to me sometimes ya know.” Ron said, on his third frog in the last two minutes, Hermione sighing and taking a seat, relief on her face. “Not like you know what’s gonna happen, either.” He shrugged, leaning back, humming to himself. 

  
  


“Well, it’s only one of two things, Ron.” Hermione said, her use of his longer name having only been in agitation. “Either I get a boost in my core, or I… get something from my family line in inheritance.” She said, with slight hesitation. Ron took it as fear, Harry saw some kind of recognition in her eyes, then it was gone. 

“Well, we’ll find out, right?” Harry said, sitting next to her and giving her a butterbeer, which she gratefully took from him. “And because the law is, well, enforced by magic, not even Umbridge can kick you out.” He said, smiling brightly at her, and she smiled back. Maybe it wouldn’t be so bad after all.

  
  


~PM~

  
  


After exhausting herself completely the night before, Hermione passed out the moment she hit her bed. When she woke she was sore, and she sighed softly. Here was the moment of truth. Her wand in hand, she levitated her sheet off of her, sighing in resignation when it rose normally. No boost in core, then. Her feet carried her to the bathroom, and with a deep breath she entered and looked in the mirror. As usual, she was the first awake, so she saw this first. 

  
  


Her height increased, that was the first thing she noticed. No. That was a lie. The first thing she noticed was her hair didn’t bloody change. It was just a little closer to an earthy brown than a cinnamon brown. The next thing she noticed, was indeed her height. She was at least a half a foot, maybe even a full foot, taller, with her body stretching to match. Her limbs were not spindly like Ron, but more toned. Her skin had a soft, purple hue to it, and she frowned and then hissed at her two, rather sharp, tusks. Another soft sigh escaped her lips, and that turned into frustration. Great. Now she had to get a whole new wardrobe, or charm all her stuff until she could. 

  
  


With a soft grumble, she went back to her trunk, got her toiletries, and went to shower. At least it was a Friday, those were her slower days, anyway. 

  
  


~PM~

  
  


“Say that again?” Harry asked her, after she had sat down in the common room, a few people giving her a sideways glance. 

  
  


“I’m a troll, Harry, but a different type.” Hermione said, shifting a bit awkwardly on the couch. “More intelligent, less savage, and not quite as large.” She said, humming and thinking. “A little resilient to magic, and my body heals at a much more rapid rate now, which is nice.” She said, smiling softly, still working on not cutting herself on her tusks. 

  
  


“Well, that’s cool.” Harry said, and he meant it. “I wonder if i’ll get something as cool.” He said, and she snorted softly. 

  
  


“Knowing you, Harry? You’ll get both inheritances, and be some kind of mythical, long dead race.” Hermione said, and they shared a chuckle, before Ron came down, actually awake, mostly because he wanted to see what happened with Hermione. 

  
  


“Blimey… you’re taller than me!” Ron said, after Hermione had gotten up to give him a hug. “And you’re kinda purple. Weird.” He said, and then shrugged. This was still Hermione, he didn’t really care that much. He had done a lot of growing up in the past year, so a lot of his past… bad habits had taken a walk.

  
  


“Let's go to breakfast, I’m starving.” Hermione said, huffing. “It’s probably due to the transformation. I think I might have to eat more now, anyway.” She said, and Ron nodded along with Harry, before they made their way out of the tower, towards the great hall.

  
  


~PM~

  
  


“ _ Hem hem _ .” Croaked Dolores Umbridge, having seen the clearly changed fifth year hanger on of the-boy-who-lied. She had waited until the trio had taken a seat, before making her way over. “I am afraid, Ms. Granger, that you can no longer reside, or learn at this fine establishment.” She said, a bit of sweet… sweet triumph coming onto her face. Umbridge, however, was not prepared for  _ Potter _ to turn, hand her a book with a bit of magically highlighted text, and then turn around. 

  
  


“Where did you get this?” Umbridge hissed, blinking when Harry took the book back after she had read the highlighted text. 

  
  


“Diagon Alley, Owl Ordered it about a week ago.” Harry said, before tucking it away. Umbridge fumed, and was about to say something, when Dumbledore approached. 

  
  


“Ah, Miss. Granger, a marvelous change.” Dumbledore said, smiling brightly. “Orc?” He asked, and she shook her head. 

  
  


“Troll, Headmaster.” Hermione said, and Dumbledore nodded softly. 

“Well, I do not recall the last time there was a troll inheritance.” Dumbledore said, before humming. “Perhaps, you would join me after breakfast in my office? So we can see where to go from here, yes?” He asked, and she nodded. “Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley are more than welcome to join, I know they are your confidants.” He said, and smiled at the two young men. 

  
  


“Excuse me, Headmaster.” Umbridge said, turning to him, furious at being ignored. “They have classes to attend.” She said, and Dumbledore raised an eyebrow, staring at her long enough for her to twitch nervously and look away from his eyes. 

  
  


“This is something potentially life-changing for Ms. Granger, I do believe she can miss a class.” Dumbledore said, before waving Umbridge off. The squat woman huffed and moved away, grumbling softly as she left the hall. Dumbledore then leaned down and whispered something to Harry, who nodded and thanked him. Dumbledore retreated to his table, and resumed his meal. 

  
  


“He was giving me the password, that’s all.” Harry said, and Hermione nodded, before the trio went back to eating. There was a multitude of things already going through her head, mostly about where she got her inheritance from. She nibbled her lip softly, she’d have to come clean about some things, that was for sure. 

  
~PM~

  
  


“It must come as a surprise to you, Miss Granger, about your creature inheritance. It usually is, especially for muggle-borns.” Dumbledore said, the trio sitting across from him in his office. “But, know that there is nothing wrong with it, and I am sure you will be just fine.” He said, with a smile, and she smiled back sheepishly. 

  
  


“About that… headmaster.” Hermione started, and at his simple eyebrow raise, she went on. “I’ve known about magic… my whole life, really.” She said, sitting up straighter. “I know where I got my inheritance from, and most likely, she’s already on her way.” She finished, and he leaned back. 

  
  


“A relative, then, Miss Granger?” Dumbledore asked, and at her nod he hummed softly. “Very interesting… they will no doubt be arriving in the next few days then, yes?” He asked, and she nodded, before she spoke again. 

  
  


“Probably in the next day or so, maybe even tonight. Great grandmother Roonze is very punctual, and she…” Hermione trailed, before sighing. “Will probably not be alone. She really doesn’t go very far without her best friend.” She said, and Dumbledore raised his brow again, signaling for her to go on. 

  
  


“I’ve met her a few times, her name is Malgoria… she’s an orc.” Hermione said, smiling softly. “Very no nonsense, that’s for sure.” She said, chuckling at the understatement in the description of her pseudo aunt. 

  
  


“So long as there are no major issues, then I see no trouble.” Dumbledore said, before talking with the trio, and while he was not supposed to have favorites, he couldn’t help himself with these three. 

  
  


~PM~

  
  


Hermione had been right, and the next morning she came into the great hall to a wonderful sight, at least to her. Her Great grandmother was sitting at the head table, having an in depth conversation with the headmaster, and the charm’s professor. She then stopped, and her violet eyes snapped to Hermione’s yellow ones, and she smiled. She got up from the table, excusing herself, and made her way to her great granddaughter. 

  
  


“Ah, so good to see you, my child.” Roonze said, smiling brightly and giving said granddaughter a hug. “I knew you’d be showin’ a little troll, I could feel it in mah bones.” She said, and Hermione shrugged, getting another smile and a hug. “I have much to teach you, that’s for sure. The headmaster has allowed me to stay until you got a good grasp on your new magic.” She said, and Hermione nodded, before being shooed off to eat with her friends, her grandmother going back to the head table. 

  
  


“Blimey, that your great grandmother?” Ron asked, after coming in with Harry, getting a nod from Hermione. “Doesn’t look like a great grandma to me, looks like maybe a regular one.” He said, and Hermione shrugged softly. 

  
  


“Well, if Hermione has somewhat of a faster healing, I guess a full blooded troll has a really, really fast healing?” Harry said, ending in the question, and Hermione nodded gently.

  
  


“Grandma Roonze is almost two hundred and fifty years old, the magic from her home, and her personal skills keep her somewhat youthful.” Hermione clarified. “My inheritance mixing with my magic, I'll probably get that high myself.” She said, and her friends nodded. 

  
  


“How did they get here? Is it a long trip?” Harry asked, and Hermione chuckled softly. 

  
  


“Yeah… it’s a  _ really _ long trip, at least if they went the normal way.” Hermione said, humming. “Would take a few  _ years _ , if they did.” She said, sipping her water, pumpkin juice a little too sweet for her tastes after the change. “They probably got a portal from one of their… wizards back home, then flew the rest of the way.” She finished, and her friends nodded, before asking her some more questions, ones she didn’t mind answering. They were okay with this, and that did wonders for her anxiousness about it. 

  
  
~PM~

  
  


“A ‘Potions master’, huh?” Came a deep, but definitely female, voice from the hall when Severus Snape walked out of his classroom, blinking as he turned to the source of the voice. 

  
  


The… female leaning against the wall was a little taller than him, that was until she stood up straight. Alright, she was at least a foot taller than he was, with broad shoulders, and clear muscle definition. Right on her side was an oddly shaped hammer, clearly meant for some kind of combat, but resting just behind her was a war mace that was surely meant for pain and destruction. Her skin was green, and her eyes were a glorious blue, head completely hairless… but it did not seem to distract from the rest of her, in fact it seemed to suit her. 

  
  


“The youngest in a century, madame.” Severus said, in his normal, soft drawl. “And you are?” He asked, his normal sneer gone, mostly because he had a feeling this woman took absolutely zero guff… from  _ anyone _ . 

  
  


“Farseer Malgoria, chief shaman of the Horde.” Malgoria said, looking at him up and down. “Grand _Master_ Alchemist.” She said, and Severus blinked, eyes widening. Even Nicholas Flamel was only revered as a regular Alchemist. 

  
  


“You are skilled in the ways of the potion, then?” Severus asked, tone silky, interested, and she grinned. 

  
  


“Potions, Elixirs, Flasks, transmutations.” Malgoria said, and that last bit had his eyes widening again. “If you’re not terribly busy, Mr. Snape, I'd be most interested in talking with you, over dinner.” She said, and he nodded.    
  


  
“By all means, Miss.” Severus said, and they started walking, already starting to talk about their craft. 

  
~PM~

To say the Golden Trio was surprised at seeing Prof. Snape talking to an orc would be, yeah, a nice big understatement. Especially since they seemed to be having a rather animated conversation, their eyes alight with the topic, and then Hermione snorted softly, finally catching on. 

  
  


“Malgoria is an alchemist, that’s why they’re talking like that.” Hermione said, and Ron and Harry nodded, they could understand that as well, now. 

  
  


“Well, she’s a big woman, I'll say that. Never thought i’d see a woman that large aside from Madame Maxime.” Harry said, and Ron nodded numbly, more surprised that the professor had an actual  _ smile _ on his face. 

  
  


“It’s like something out of a fairy tale.” Ron said, making Hermione looking at him oddly. “Snape. He’s  _ smiling _ .” He said, hissing that last bit, as if it explained everything. Harry snickered and Hermione rolled her eyes, before her shoulder was tapped, and she turned to see her grandmother. 

  
“Ready for your first lesson, child?” Roonze asked, and Hermione beamed with a nod in response. “Good! Your friends can join you if you like, though they can only watch.” She said seriously, and Hermione nodded, getting up with her friends. The way her schedule was, along with Harry and Ron, they had a free day for the rest of the day. Normally she’d use it for homework and the like, but this was going to be an entirely new branch of magic! 

  
  


~PM~

  
  


Dolores was not a happy witch. That was for sure. Everything was terrible in this school, especially surrounded by children. Even worse? The headmaster had allowed… beasts in the school. Yes, they could talk and walk, but so could goblins, and they were little more than beasts as well. Her huff was mostly unnoticed as she made her way through the halls, she had to try and kick those two… females, out of the school. They had no place here! 

  
  


As she was passing a window, her eye caught something, and she went to see. Just outside, about halfway between the half-breed oaf’s hovel, and the castle, there was a small crowd. Students were a decent distance away from two figures, watching as said figures practiced dangerous, elemental magic. It was unheard of, and clearly a risk to the students, not that she actually cared about the students. Dolores fumed and huffed, before shuffling her way down, she’d put a stop to this nonsense!

  
  


~PM~

  
  


Hermione puffed and panted softly, sitting on a conjured chair, thanking the seventh year head boy who had done so. This magic was  _ hard _ , but it felt so invigorating! She could feel the land respond to her, the spirits of the earth, as her grandmother had explained, starting to come to her call and aid. Sure, it would take a bit more to wield their respect like her grandmother, but it would be worth it. 

  
  


“You’re doing well, child. It helps you already have a connection to your magic.” Roonze said, dropping a small totem to the ground next to Hermione, who seemed to sigh as it’s magic watched over her, helping to reinvigorate her depleted magic. 

  
  


“Thank you, grandma, i’m trying.” Hermione said, and then they started to talk a bit more, about improving and going on. A good five minutes under the totem, and relaxing, did wonders for Hermione, and she was up again, eager to start anew. As she was working on the next element, Fire, she was distracted by a near shrill shriek. 

  
  


“What is going on here!?” Umbridge said, causing Hermione to falter and let loose with the torrent of fire she had been manipulating. It was harder than the water, as fire tended to be wild and had a mind of its own. Thankfully, there was a master shaman on hand, who took control of the fire with little issue, dousing it and turning to look at the irate, pink clothed witch. 

  
“Be grateful I was here, witch.” Roonze said, her tone soft, calm. “That fire could have gotten quite out of control.” She said, and Umbridge snarled, though it was less than intimidating. 

  
  


“A sixteen year old girl handing fiendfyre!? Are you absolutely mad?” Umbridge shouted, glaring at the lack of reaction from the beast in front of her. “I’ll have you out of here, all three of you! Endangering the children like that!” She said, hissing before marching off. Softly cursing to herself, but smirking inwardly. Finally, the school would be back to as it should be: Under her control. 

  
~PM~

  
  


The headmaster’s office had to be slightly expanded to make room for the chairs, and various individuals that sat within. There was the Minister himself, Prof. Umbridge, Farseer Malgoria, Grand Healer Roonze, and of course Hermione. Ron and Harry were not allowed, they were not considered part of the meeting, as they were not family. Harry promised Hermione, however, to make Ron do his homework and be there when she got back. 

  
  


“So, please, Dolores, explain the need for this meeting.” Dumbledore said, leaning on his desk, fingers steeped as he eyed the exasperating witch. 

  
  


“It’s very simple, Dumbledore.” Umbridge started, smirking softly. “Miss Granger, and this… woman, were using fiendfyre, around children.” She said, tsk’ing softly, as if she actually cared. “It is a very, very dark spell, and thus illegal. She must pay for her crimes, both of them must.” She said, as if that was the be all end all. The minister nodding softly, frowning in thought himself. 

  
  


“Fiendfyre, terrible business.” Fudge said, shaking his head lightly. “I am afraid that Miss Umbridge is correct, Dumbledore.” He said, and Dumbledore had the gall to smile, his normal, twinkling smile. 

  
  


“I am certain that it was indeed, not fiendfyre, Minister.” Dumbledore started, eyes still slightly glinting. “The wards around Hogwarts would have doused it immediately, I assure you.” He said, looking at Roonze who was muttering to Hermione, a bit of swirling earth in her hand. 

  
  


“Nothing the Grand Healer has done has jeopardized the students, and the only harm that has come to miss Granger has been just a bit of exhaustion, and some minor cuts.” Dumbledore said, and Hermione nodded absently. “Is there another reason you called this meeting?” He asked, looking back at a fuming Umbridge. 

  
  


“Yes!” Umbridge near snarled, hands on the desk, leaning over to look at the overly calm headmaster. “These… women, should not be here, around children. Trolls, Orcs.” She said, huffing in agitation. “Absolutely filthy, disgusting creatures.” She said, glaring, twitching softly at the near feral growl coming from the wall behind her, where Malgoria was leaning. 

  
“Say that again, witch?” Malgoria half asked, half demanded, coming up to the desk, glaring down at the smaller female. 

  
  


“You heard me, beast.” Umbridge said, too upset for any kind of… rational thinking. “You shouldn’t be in our world, you clearly do not belong.” She said, huffing and looking Malgoria up and down, not noticing the warning signs that were screaming to everyone in the room, even Fudge, as incompetent as he could be. “Take the other beasts with you, and I’m including the mud-” That was as far as she got, before she was picked up by her chubby neck by a strong, green hand. 

  
  


“Put her down, Mal.” Roonze said, calm still, but with a bit of heat in her town, directed not at the shaman, but the woman in pink. 

  
“Can I dismember her, first? You can heal that… can’t you?” Malgoria snarled, squeezing softly, making the witch that was dangling her feet, whine and choke as she did so. “Maybe yank out her tongue, yeah. I think that sounds perfect.” She said, about to do so, when her hand was halted. 

  
  


“You do that, Mal, and they will try to capture you.” Roonze said. “There numbers will eventually overwhelm you, and that’s just begging for a war to start, and we don’t want that.” She said, though she knew Mal would love the combat. For her part, Malgoria was showing great restraint. Instead of just dropping the witch, though, she all but threw her across the floor. 

  
  


“Say anything else, woman, and you’ll find out why I was deemed worthy of Doomhammer.” Malgoria said, before going back to leaning on the wall. The whole office having been a myriad of not only emotions, but varying degrees of temperature and magic, Malgoria having been moments away from summoning the elements to her bidding. 

“Arrest her! Take her into custody! She assaulted me!” Umbridge said, after coughing heavily for a good while, getting no looks of sympathy, not even from the minister. He would have said something, but the thought of war? From a race of people who could control magic like these two? That was not something he wanted to do. 

  
  


“Keep your mouth shut, Dolores!” The minister finally spoke, after thinking for a bit. “You were rude, and the words you spouted were disgusting.” He said, making her blink softly, in clear alarm. 

  
  


“But… minis-” Dolores started, getting cut off with a glare. 

  
  


“You can assure me that it is not fiendfyre, then?” Fudge asked Roonze, who nodded and demonstrated a small lick of it. The minister did not feel the normal, roiling darkness associated with the dark spell, so that was good. “Very well… very well.” He said, puffing up softly. “I hope everything taught is met with great safety, yes?” He said, trying to sound important, and Roonze smiled. 

  
  


“Of course, Minister. I would only teach something that I could reverse should it get out of control.” Roonze said, and the minister nodded, getting a smile from the shaman in return. 

  
  


“I have a question, minister.” Hermione said, speaking after a bit, getting a slow blink and a smile from the rotund man. 

  
  


“Yes, Miss… Granger? Correct?” Fudge asked, and she nodded, before taking out a book.

  
  


“Do you know this book?” Hermione asked, showing it to the man, who looked at the cover confused. He flipped through a few pages before snorting. 

  
  


“I must say, unfortunately, that I do. I wouldn’t trust this book to wipe my own backside.” Fudge said, apologizing for the rather crude words. 

  
  


“It’s this years DADA book, on the words of Prof. Umbridge.” Hermione said, and Fudge looked at the book, then at his former Undersecretary. 

  
  


“Dolores… this is a very important year for two sevenths of the school, how are they going to learn from this?” Fudge asked, and the unctuous witch smiled, speaking with her normal sickeningly sweet tone. 

  
  


“Cornelius.” Dolores started, getting a glare before she corrected herself. “Minister… the book is fine, and I am sure the students will do well with the theory.” She said, and smiled brightly, before he took a low, long breath, and then looked at Dumbledore. 

  
  


“I am going to have to take Dolores off of your hands, I hope it’s not a terrible inconvenience.” Fudge said, getting a genial smile from Dumbledore. 

  
  


“Cornelius!” Dolores exclaimed, looking at the man, paling softly. “I’m just trying to help…” She said, trying to be coy, and he snorted softly. 

  
  


“Be silent!” Fudge said, before huffing softly. He had, over the last two weeks, spoken with a man who was very close to Lucius: Severus Snape. The man was a hero, that was for sure, it was not easy being a double agent. The last war took its toll on everyone, and Severus was no different. He had learned, that while it seemed like a whole big conspiracy, Dumbledore was  _ not _ after his job, he was content being headmaster. If Lucius Malfoy, his closest confidant trusted the potions master, why shouldn’t he? 

  
  


“My apologies, Dumbledore.” Fudge said, before looking at the man. “I assume you have someone in mind to replace Dolores? It’s still early in the year, I doubt it will be detrimental for a change.” He said, and Dumbledore smiled again, though in actuality, he never stopped. 

  
  


“Yes, as a matter of fact, I do.” Dumbledore said, and Fudge nodded. 

  
  


“If you will excuse me.” Fudge said, getting up and glaring at the grown witch who was pouting like a six year old child. “Come, Dolores, we’re going to have some very serious words.” He said, pointing to the floo, before going there with her. She tried, once again, to speak but he held a hand up and then pointed to the floo once more. Two bursts of green, and they were gone.

  
  


“Magnificently done, Miss. Granger.” Dumbledore said, beaming brightly. “Fifty points to Gryffindor, I am sure you will have many who appreciate this.” He said, and she nodded, blushing softly and looking at her lap, but still proud of her deeds. There could be actually learning with that… witch gone, the year was shaping up well. 

  
  


~PM~

  
  


Severus watched in undisguised awe, and just a little bit of incredulity, as his alchemy teacher worked on something she said she could do in her sleep. The potion was being stirred by a large, purified, wooden spoon. Malgoria turned to him, hand still moving to the potion, before she spoke. 

  
  


“The unicorn blood, if you please, Severus.” Malgoria said, and said man gave it to her, before she turned and spoke. “Unicorn blood, freely given.” She muttered, before pouring it in. The potion roiled and frothed, before it all reduced, and she took out a rather clear, and aqua colored stone. It was more like a crystal ball, but it had a few edges for ease of being carried. 

  
  


“Mistress Malgoria, what is it?” Severus asked, and he got a small smirk from the orc. 

  
  


“Mistress, hmm? I like it…” Malgoria said, growling and giving him a rather sinful, albeit playful, glance. “This, Severus… is my world’s version of a philosopher’s stone, with a little twist.” She said, setting it down on one of its flat sides. “Instead of using Black Vitriol, I used unicorn blood, giving it the life-giving property you spoke of.” She said, before she walked closer, making the man press against the wall, before she stopped. 

  
  


“Well, that is truly a wonderful feat, Mistress Malgoria.” Severus said, before she leaned down with another soft, low growl. 

  
  


“Yes, it is. It means I can live longer for the horde, with my darling friend….” Malgoria said, stroking a finger down his cheek, before his chin was lifted for a deep, almost claiming, kiss. “And the mate I have chosen.” She let out another growl, and grinned when he gave her a kiss in return. A flick of Severus’s wand, and the room’s wards sprang to life, they’d need the privacy. 

  
~PM~

  
  


Roonze hummed as she looked at the man across from her, Severus shifting a bit awkwardly at the intense stare. The troll blinked once… then twice, and then a third time before her eyes went to the uncovered dark mark on his arm. His arm was then raised into her grip, fingers trailing across the mark’s surface, before she spoke slowly. 

  
  


“I raised my magic, after a certain age, to that of the earth.” Roonze said. “The elements, they called me. However.” She said, pausing as she inspected the mark. “I never steered completely away from the magic of my birth. I became a shaman to heal, and I learned all I could of spirit healing before that.” She said, pinching at his arm, making him flinch a bit. 

  
  


“Mal said you know about this type of magic?” Severus asked, and Roonze grinned. 

  
“Oh, I thought you called her mistress.” The troll said, causing Severus to flush lightly and shift in her grip. “To answer your question: Yes. I know this, it is Voodoo, not just spirit magic.” She said, frowning softly. “Deep within your soul it rests, but it won’t take long.” She said, before looking up at Malgoria. “I need a bottle of the ‘Tears of the Naaru’, Mal. That or one of Draenic spirit potions.” She said, and Mal grunted softly. 

  
  


“I can do that, just need to hop back to Orgrimmar for the Astral Glory.” Malgoria said, before the troll nodded. “I’ll bring extra… just in case.” She said, and Roonze nodded before looking at Severus. 

  
  


“You’ll be free of him within the week, don’t you worry.” Roonze said, before Severus sighed softly, thanking both of the females before him, getting a kiss from the larger one. “Get a room, there’s plenty in the castle.” She said, watching them go with Severus blushing softly, and Malgoria smirking as they left. 

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to do more, as with most of my stories, I had plans. Either way, that is the end of it. If anyone can, I hope it is enjoyed. Read and review, please. Until next time. 
> 
> Speaking of Next time, There might not be a new story for quite some time. I hope these can all be enjoyed, and though I am not fueled by them, I love reviews. They help motivate me. My stories, and ideas, are always up for adoption. At least the ones that are unfinished. I would just ask that credit, and a link, be given for the like. Thanks again, to all who have, and will review!


End file.
